Not Wanted
by Guardian-Angel-07
Summary: Years have past since Snape's wifes death and the supposed death of his daughter but what if his daughter were alive? Would she really be able to loosen the ice around his broken heart or will he reject her completely?
1. In the Begining

I opened my eyes again, and again to make sure it was real. Nothing, that's all I've ever seen as long as I can remember. I'm blind, but that's ok, it doesn't bother me like it used too. I used to wonder why I was different and now it's just a way of life. I can do everything a normal person can, well except a few minor things, but that doesn't hold me back. Oh, no it never would and it never can. The only thing that can is not knowing to whom I belong.

I've lived with my aunt and uncle my entire life. They've been the mother and father I never knew. After my mother died my father didn't want anything to do with me and so I went to live with them. I've always wanted to know who my father was and now that we've moved to England I have my chance. I am a witch as you have probably already assumed and this coming year I will be heading to Hogwarts as a sixth year student. Yeah know it's one thing to know about your past but it's a totally different thing to face it.

The train was loud but not as loud as the people on it. Of course in all reality no person could be louder than a train but in this tiny compartment these people sounded like they had megaphones on them. I was in a compartment with three other people, I think their names were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And the boys did most of the talking between the three of them. Their conversation kind of went like this:

"I wonder who she is?" Harry asked.

"Well it's obviously a transfer student." Hermione stated flatly.

"Well Hermione we don't know everything like you do." The boy, Ron responded.

And this is where I came in," perhaps it would be best if I introduced myself. My name is Lea, Lea Snape. And what are your names?"

At that moment I heard a very loud thud as if something hit the floor.

"Oh we're so sorry we didn't realize you were awake. My name is Hermione, and this is Harry..."

"How do you do?"

"And this is Ron?" Hermione finished.

I think he held his hand out to me because I heard him clear his throat as if trying to get my attention. When I realized this I also held out my hand toward his but here came the challenge, I couldn't see it. But eventually he took my hand.

"What are you..."Ron stated incredulously.

"Blind, yes, as long as I can remember I have been blind."

"Are you related to a...uh...Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"Why, yes, I am. But how did you know?" I asked intrigued.

"He's one of our professors at Hogwarts. Didn't you know that?" Hermione said shocked.

"No, I didn't." I answered. Then it grew quiet, it was just like in the book The Night Before Christmas except for there being a creature stirring, there was the mou...I mean uh...train, that's it train. It was quiet in our compartment for a long time after that. Then Ron finally piped up," So, where did you go to school before now?"

"I went to Liberty Magic School in America. So what house are all of you in?"

"Gryffindor!" Harry sounded a _little _over excited, just between you and me , it was scary.

"Really," the prolonged tone of nervousness sounded in my voice, he sounded like a girl on hyper pills. Of course if I'm on hyper pills, what he was doing would be the least of everyone's problems. Suddenly the door sped open to reveal, well what I would guess is a person but...never mind you'll understand here in a minute.

"Oh, look boys new blood, already meeting the bloody golden trio." Some wicked voice sneered.

"Get out Ferret Face!" Hermione screeched.

"Shut up and sit down mudblood!" Ferret face, as I so lovingly knew him now yelled back at her. Then I popped no one was ever, ever going to call any one I knew that as long as I lived, not without me doing something about it that is.

"_What did you just call her_," I hissed dangerously as I stood up.

"Mudblood. Why are you defending her, oh wait, you're probably a muggle yourself."

"Dream on, Ferret boy. She's Snape's daughter so I suggest you back off." Ron growled.

"You're Snape's daughter give me a break she died years ago, along with her mother."

I sat down, how do you respond to something no one could ever understand. He never even cared enough to find out.


	2. Nervous

Sorry our computer has been out and I havn't been able to write anymore of the story for a while. On my old computer I had another chapter on my other computer, cause we had to get a new one, so that one was lost and now I have to start over. With the second chapter that is! Well here it goes ready or not.

_"She's been dead for sixteen years,"_ The words rang through my mind like a Church bell on Christmas Day. He thought I was dead everyone thought I was, at least in the magical world. The rest of the ride was ok...I guess. Every so often we would talk about classes and who were good professors and who weren't. I felt so out of place. These kids knew excatly what they were doing and how to do it. I had been home schooled on witch stuff until I finally was allowed to go to the academy and even then that was only in the summer or at night when I took private lessons.

I went to High School, during the day, like every other normal kid. I was one of those people that could fit in with any crowd and I did except for a few groups the kind I didn't agree with. Even then I was nice. Here it was social groups like poor, well off , rich and really rich! At least that's what I got out of one of the little conversations we had. I liked Harry, Hermione and Ron alot. They helped in making me feel more at home, other than the accent part. I started to feel a little more free with them and I felt welcomed even though they knew who I was. I guess I was different than my dad, Hermione even said so. Ron and Harry agreed with her. I didn't know at this point if this was a good or bad thing, and I'm still not sure.

Any way another hour past and a girl named Ginny came in who turned out to be Ron's little sister. I could tell by the tone in her voice when she talked to Harry that she liked him, but I didn't say anything. She stayed for a while and then left she said it was nice to met me even though all we told her was my first name. '_Guess I don't look like my dad either_,'I thought. Another half an hour later we arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ron asked if I would be taking the coaches up to the castle with them and I told them I had to go with the first years on account of this being my first year at Hogwarts but I would see them later. I thought I heard Ron mutter a 'yeah right' under his breath I didn't understand why then but I do now.

Now I could tell you all the boring details about the lake ride up to the castle but all I would be able to say to you is that it made me sea sick. I'd only been on a boat once in my life and I couldn't remember it rocking so much. Once we got inside the school however things got a little interesting. I was forced to the front of the line so that I could follow one of the professors.All I knew was that it was a she and I didn't catch her name because I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to be sick...or was that from the boat ride I'm not sure which.

It wasn't long before I heard the roar of voices in the Great Hall. The nervousness was slowly dissapearing and it felt as if a cloud had been lifted off my shoulders, at least for a little while. Headmaster Dumbledore quieted the group once we had made our way to the front of the hall, or what I assumed was the front of the room. He then began speaking a whole lot of nonesense that didn't connect with me because I was just too scared to think. Then I heard this weird voice that sounded as though it were ancient and it made my insides feel like jello. After whatever it was stopped speaking the whole hall burst with applause. Soon the professor person was calling the names of all the little people around me. It was like an eternity and I felt like a sitting duck. Well I might as well been I was about to be the most humiliated person of all time. I suddenly could feel the tension in my stomach build up and tighten into a not in my throat making it very hard to breath. As soon as all the names of all the first years had been called and the Hall had hushed a little it seemed as though all eyes were on me.

"Snape, Lea." Said the female voice. In that moment I thought I was going to faint. It was like being called out into the battle field and not knowing how to use a weapon, in other words it was horrible. I walked carefully up to where the stairs were, using my cane of course, and began the slow process of climbing them without killing myself. Because I was taking so long eventually the professor lady came and helped me the rest of the way. And lead me to this stool thing, at least that's what I think it was. I muttered a thank you to her as I sat. I expected to go through the same transition thing with the weird voicey person as the first years had. Then I heard Dumbledore begin to speak, if I havn't mentioned this already I had met Dumbledore before this. He was saying something about me being a new student at the school and that I was blind and all that kind of stuff. But then he suprised me he brought up the point that I was the daughter of Severus Snape. Which brought him to his next point that Dad would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Suddenly the tension in that room was like a swarm of angry killer bees about to attack an innocent victim and something told me that victim was me.

I just kind of smiled and waved in my shy hi-I-don't-know-you-but-could-you-please-not-kill-me-because-my-Dad-is-obviously-a-bad-guy kinda way. A few moments after that I felt the tension go up as I heard someone pull out their chair, go down some steps and walk away their steps fading into nothingness. Which put even more eyes on me and I felt the urge to run for my freaking life. Then Headmast Dumbledore started talking again and my chances for escape became slim and none. And as I was trying to figure out another way out of this stinking mess I felt this heavy weight being placed on my head. As if that didn't freak me out enough the thing started talking to me, it was**_ talking _**to me!

I'm sure at this point the look on my face had to be priceless because I thought I heard a giggle out in the audience. And the old freaky voice started to tell me things I already knew about myself that I was couragous, smart, weird, kind, tender hearted (which he said was a strange thing to see in the daughter of Snape), fun, full of life (this one I didn't know) and perserverent (didn't know this one either). Then to top the whole thing off it started arguing with it's self. About whether or not to put me in Gryffindor or Slytherin, personally I didn't care and all I wanted to do was hang out with Hermione, Harry and Ron. So all of a sudden I heard it scream ,"GRYFFINDOR!" Which almost knocked off my seat. Suddenly things I thought were looking up but boy was I about to be in for the surprise of my life!


	3. Day One Hogwarts must DIE!

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the second chapter. But boy are some of you clueless but that's ok. It gives me entertainment on the other side of the screen and none of you know what's about to happen next which makes it even more fun. Thanks Jinxeh for the heads up and I understand where you're coming from. But trust me she's not a Mary Sue! And if she ever heads that direction remind me to find a shot gun and put myself out of my misery. Plus she's got issues lots of issues. That have yet to be revealed. Haha! I love knowing something nobody else knows for once. And she's not smart-smart, like Hermione's smart, she's more well people smart. Does that make sense? She's an average student of course you would have figured that out in this chapter but I'm mean like that. And did everyone like how I made Harry sound like he was really hyper in the first chapter. That was funny to go back and read but seriously he's not going to be like that in the rest of the story. He'll be his melodramatic self in which everything bad happens to Harry. Oh and by the way I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm just dreaming of a white Christmas! I'm guessing about one of you got that and that's ok. I'm the only one who needs to understand that. So please keep the reviews coming even the ones that tell me what I'm doing wrong. I want/need to hear them. And if you want to you can try to make predictions on what's going to happen next I'd love to hear your thoughts. Even email me if you want! Just let me know what it's about otherwise it might get deleted. Well I'll catch up with y'all later the next chapter is about to begin so don't leave your computer! And hang on cause it's about to become a wild ride.

* * *

_A day from tomorrow, the sorrow begins. The pain of rejection, the sting of defeat these are the challenges you shall meet. Conquer them you can as long as you stay true. The love you seek is given only if you believe in you. _

I could feel the warmth of the late summer sun pour through my window as I pulled back my sheets. I had awoken that morning with the strangest dream and all it did was leave me clueless. I had my first classes today and I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to read what I had for classes, let alone be able to get there. I was relying solely on the kindness of Hermione. Without her today I would be sunk. In fact, the more the morning went on the more ominous it felt. I feel terrible about this but I'm very pessimistic so it's hard when everything's new. So getting ready is already a challenge when you're blind- but then again it can get worse when you are not able to recognize what the heck is in your freaking suitcase (they call it a trunk in this crazy country). Not to mention tripping over the trunk just to get into it, that was fun. So at the end of that fiasco I had to find the door, yeah… more like an empty hole. Just fall right down the steps why don't you, and while you're at it take out one of the most popular guys in school (I found that part out later). At least I landed on something soft, bodily wise, I've never met one boy as mean and cold hearted as that Malfoy kid in my entire existence, or ever since then either.

So, anyway, I finally made my way into the Great Hall, after much grief, and found a seat. Then suddenly I felt something push me to the side a little just to get at something on the table. I'm assuming it was food. Then I hear the voice of Ron next to me telling me to eat quickly or I'd miss my first class…Defense Against the Dark Arts, oh joy, oh delight. How he knew this I have no clue what so ever. Hermione finally showed, of course I can't see her but you get the idea, and she reads off the rest of my list to me. Telling me at the same time that we have four out of five classes together, and that I have the one with Harry and Ron. At this point, I'm thinking: 'This is going smashingly well, NOT!' Ron I can handle, Harry not so much. He's really, how do I say this… _different_. At breakfast when I said hello he gave me this hi that suggested 'shut up and eat'. Of course it could just be that he's not a morning person… but highly doubtful. Of course, I'm definitely not a morning person, so if fate has it right I probably just mistook what he said. Well, at this point things had not gone swimmingly in my morning, so I was not in the best of moods.

Defense Against the Dark Arts…my dad is a jerk, that is all I have to say about that class. I also have some very other _colorful_ words to describe him, but they seem inappropriate at this time and or ever. I'll go into more details later, but right now I have the rest of my day to discuss.

Runes…yeah this does me a lot of good sense. I'll never probably… I don't know…use it?

N.E.W.T. Level Potions…dear God who art in heaven, holy be thy name. Thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven, and forgive me but this class is from HELL!

Herbology…RELIEF! I would do the happy dance but I'm sitting down. I love this class! It rocks my freakin' socks off!

Muggles Studies…this is fun, yeah, uh-huh, let me tell you something right now: I know more about muggles than Hermione does! And she's more muggle than I am! And I actually live like a muggle, and talk like a muggle, so I think I might be a muggle! or maybe… I'm a marshwiggle. At this moment I can't tell the difference! Anyway, that was extent of my day!

The End! (Insert witty comment here). No wise cracks please. Kthnx. Mostly beta'd by Nosta-Logic.


	4. Ranting and Raving

Welcome to the world of WHE! Yes I am aware that this makes no sense but hey why not? Sorry about the last chapter being so short but it was killing' me not having it up and it had been sitting in my computer for a _long _time. So it needed to be put up and be done with. Yes it was very random that's what happens when you talk on the phone and type at the same time. And then your best friend betas your work and helps with writing it a little, that works out _real good _in the randomness department. Anyway please forgive me for grammatical errors the spell check on my computer is slightly irregular and only does what it wants like this for example:

G-A-07: Could you please tell me how to spell this?

SPcheck: Shut up you! I do what I want!

Another example:

G-A-07: Why is this wrong!

SPcheck: Because I said so and you're a stupid human! Mwuahahaha!

That's just kind of how my relationship with my computer works so please forgive me I'm not a perfect junior in high school so cut me some slack. Is that ok with you folks? Good. Now on with the SHOW! By the way this chapter is mainly Lea ranting about her D.A.D. and her day, so yeah, continue Maestro.

* * *

Ok back to the whole dad thing again. ARG! He makes me so mad! All he did the whole class period was: Do you know this Miss Lea? Or that Miss Lea? Did you know I am so ready to kill you, Professor, and make it look like and accident? And that's only after the first day of classes! Oh and that's not all! Oh hell, no it ain't! I swear to all that is good and holy that if he calls me Miss Lea one more time he is going to loose something very precious to him. I'll leave that to your imagination. Sure just ask the _blind_ one the questions even though there are at least, I don't know, _twenty_ _other_ people in the class! Let's pick on my daughter shall we! Maybe if I'm lucky that was just a test…but Hermione said it most likely wasn't. Maybe I should have just dig myself a hole and live like a hobbit for the rest of my life, underground. In fact that still sounds like a good idea, anybody got a shovel? No just kidding. But I am still considering murdering my father!

So then at lunch he just kept on staring at me the entire time (no I couldn't see him, it's what Ron told me he was doing). I seriously think that boy wants me to be paranoid, not my dad, Ron. The entire day he was telling me to do this, that, or the other thing. Or telling me that so and so was staring at me or that I should be nice to this person or that person. He even told me once that there was a snake right in front of me. Excuse me while I breathe deeply. Let me tell you something right now! I **_hate_** snakes! More than anything in this world, I despise them! I **_loathe_** them! Needless to say I screamed and jumped on top of Ron. Only to find out that it was just a Slytherin walking past (apparently their house symbol is a snake, I'm so _glad _somebody told me that _earlier_) and at this point everyone was laughing at me, including the Slytherin. Who just happened to be the same Malfoy kid from earlier. I'm so proud to say that I have a sign above my head that says: 'Pick on me!' Maybe I should add something extra, like a warning label that would say: 'If you do pick on this person she is not liable for any injuries you might obtain afterwards.' Because Ron was in severe pain and now he knows better. He probably could have used that warning ahead of time, but oh well.

In any account my day paned out to be just about as close to a disaster as you can get without wanting to put a gun to your head, or just beat yourself senseless. That night I would have liked nothing more than to be in my bed back at my house in Liverpool and crying my eyes out. I just wanted my mother and father and they were so far away right now! I tell you what I was not cut out for boarding school life. This is like being at college a hundred miles away with no telephone, no internet, and no means of communication what so ever! Its like I've done something wrong and the entire universe has turned against me! Where did I go wrong? What did I do? Never mind I won't ask that, considering I just beat the living daylights out of a kid today that's most likely not at good question to be asking.

I think though that things will get better, at least I hope they will. Hermione is really trying to help me find some really good friends and once I have a good support there I should do just dandy! Well my ranting and raving is officially over for today if I get anymore stressed I'll look like a balloon that's about to explode. I just know that if I can get my dad to really see me for who I am he'll love me. Then I'll finally know where I came from and all about my real mother. The thought of her always puts a smile on my face! I wonder if it makes him smile too?

That would be neat. I also wonder if we have anything in common, other than being sarcastic. He's real good at that. So good that I'd like to…not worth it, I need to show him that I care and I want to know about him as my dad. Not be mean and ugly just because he has absolutely no social skills at all! He's like Ebenezer Scrooge or the Grinch…sure glade its not Christmas just yet! It would be awesome if he came to celebrate it at Mom and Dad's new house! We could all finally be a family again! I've got so much on my mind now! Why did I have to bring that up? Now I'll never get to sleep! Well it's worth a shot, it's already been a long day and I have classes again tomorrow. From the way I see it, things are already looking up!


	5. Accidents and Close Encounters

Chapter Five: WRONG!

I am seriously about to lose it! URG! If this class could get any more boring, no scratch that if this class could get any worse it would! Charms has got to be the lamest subject in the whole entire history of magic! Oh and don't even get me started on that class! Luckily for me I can pretty much fake my way through this one…insert evil giggle here…I don't have to use a wand, just my hand. Course that has to scare a lot of folks cause of the whole being blind thing, how I wish I could see the horrified looks on their faces. I mean I wouldn't want someone pointing their finger in some random direction and not knowing what they're pointing at, I mean come on who would?

In any case all this Professor, if you can even call him that does is drone on and on and _on _about focusing and "concentration is the key". I'm gunna concentrate him! Of course from what I've heard from Hermione however it wouldn't take much. GREAT _now_ we get to take our turn at the charm, problem is I can't even remember what it is anymore! I think he's killed every brain cell in my head! My uncle does a better job at teaching me this stuff than this little pipsqueak does! And my uncle is a SQUIB FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!

Marvelous, just spectacular! Hermione just lectured me about paying attention and that if I wanted to know what the charm was I'd have to ask Mini-Me! Stupid Hermione! Well let me see what I can find out about this charm from listening to every one else saying it…you've got to be kidding me! You've got too! Easiest stupid charm in the world! What year are we in school? FOURTH! Oh well I'm sure they know things that I don't but man this is annoying! Ok well here goes my lightning charm…I just hope I don't zap anybody…well maybe one person…where is that Malfoy kid anyway? I can't hear is ever so obnoxious voice anywhere in this ice box! Fine, well that ruins my fun but let the fireworks begin!

…That did not go well. I'm not used to closed in spaces…that was bad! Very, very bad, maybe I should learn to control that kind of thing before lighting up the entire class like a Christmas tree. To top it all off I accidentally hit a kid…oops…hehe… They had to take him to the hospital wing and me, I had the immense pleasure of losing my house one hundred points and now I get to hike my butt all the way up to our glorious headmaster's office and explain myself. OH JOY! What was that kid's name again that I hit…starts with an "N"…oh yeah, Neville Longbottom. Note to self: visit him in the infirmary and bring him lots of candy! P.S. also beg for forgiveness!

Wow, mercy exists! All I have to do is help Neville with whatever class he has problems in and I get off "Scott free"! There is a GOD! Probably not the greatest thing to be saying in a wizarding school but hey who's gunna know right? Now all I can hope for is a peaceful lunch hour and…who am I kidding? Peaceful my butt! My day is never ever going to be peaceful! Not in a million years it just doesn't happen for people like me. Well, a girl can dream right? Let's see what's after Lun…ch, oh NO! I don't wanna do Potions again today! It's _so_ not fair…Did I just sound like a whiney spoiled little prep? My life is over! No I just did it again! Bad Lea, bad! Now my head hurts…note to self: next time you want to hit your head on something do not, I repeat do NOT use the castle wall. It could cause serious brain damage, like I don't already have that!

I'm gunna kill me a Malfoy and plaster his head to wall somewhere as warning against all who feel the urge to tick me off! I can't believe the gall of that kid! I swear he's a girl in the form of a man! He's really ticking me off right now! Hang on a sec will you want this written in my journal…so yeah here goes nothing…

"You really think she looks anything like him?" WHAT DOES HE THINK? THAT I'M DEAF AND BLIND!

"Hello, sitting right here! Can hear everything your saying!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry did I offend you?"

Why that little…URG! No bad words, no bad words! Be nice scare the crap out of him!

"No of course not. Besides why should I be offended? You're such a gentleman! Who would ever be offended?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"If you're so cotton pickin' smart why don't you figure it out! And quit asking questions you sound like an ijit!" Now all I have to do is walk away…hehe… I win!

MAN, I wish I could have seen the look on his face it much have been priceless! His brain has got to hurt, not that he has much of one but I bet he's still trying to figure out what an ijit is and for everyone else's information it's southern for idiot! A really stupid idiot…that's kind of like a double negative or an oxymoron. But hey yet again who's gunna know and who's gunna care? And now I just have to hope that he doesn't wise up by some strange mishap! That…would be really bad. The result could be terrible and…_deadly_.

Ready, set, POTIONS! This won't be bad Hermione is my partner so it really can't be terrible. …I'm going to _hurt_ her! Why won't she just tell me what we're doing! Be nice…be nice… I can't take it anymore! No more!

"Hermione, before I loose my religion will you please just tell me what the freak we are doing!"

"Why, you can't help me?"

Breathe, deep breath! …Inhale… SCREW IT!

"**_Just cause I'm blind does not mean that I'm useless tell me what to do or I'm seriously gunna get a different partner!_**" Why is it so quiet now…

"Is there a problem ladies?" I think that was our professor.

"No" It was good she got that in before **_I _**could say anything!

"Good, back to work then."

"There won't be a problem if you include me." I am literally hissing at this point, I sound like a cat.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, just breathe."

And she's telling me this? Just listen carefully, do exactly as she tells you.

"Alright, I need ginger root, moonstone powder, and oregano." Did she just seriously say oregano?

"What are these ingredients, the spices? It's not supposed to taste good."

"I know that! It's what the potion calls for!"

"Ok then, be back in a jiff." I'll show her even blind people can make a potion, or in this case find ingredients.

Let's see here's the moonstone, the ginger root and…ok who's got the oregano?

"Looking for this?" Oh god! I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Listen, Zabini, I just need it for three minutes. Think you can spare it that long?"

"Maybe…" PERSONAL BOUNDARIES! Way too close…eek! "If you come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

Just kill him, it'll be easier, if you just kill him. No, no bad, say yes and he'll give you the oregano and then tell him to go to hell. Yes much better, except…"Oh fine just give me the oregano!"

"See you next weekend, babe."

Babe? I think I need to go bathe myself now, blah, yuck! Be strong get the ingredients to Hermione finish the potion and at least go wash your arm. That was so gross! I think I'm going to cry …only in private.

"Ok Hermione here are the ingredients." Smile act like nothing's wrong.

"My goodness you look terrible! What happened?"

"It was awful…can I please tell you later?"

"Sure no problem."

"Good cause I just want this over with."

I'm **_so_** glad that's over with! You have no idea how glad! It just makes me wanna SHOUT, throw my hands up and SHOUT, COME ON NOW, SHOUT! And yes I am singing that. Oh and if anyone was wondering how I knew the great and almighty voice of Zabini it's cause he's been a pain in my neck for the past couple of days! Oh yeah, I almost forgot I told Hermione the whole story about what happened between Blaise and me…I mean Zabini and yeah she was very sympathetic. And I did finally get my chance to cry sometime between a free period and dinner.

Ok here comes the part of my day where things get interesting! You see I had decided that I would go up and visit with this Longbottom kid. Poor guy I felt awful! The nurse wanted to know if I was aiming for him cause his injures seemed deliberate. I told her that it wasn't and that it's a little hard to aim when you're blind; and that I had let my magic get a little out of control. And…she laughed at me! Then she told me I looked and sounded just like my father, great THANKS! She deserves a metal! NOT! In any case she finally let me see the guy and I explained to him what Dumbledore had said so if he needed any help in any way I would be of service.

So he finally speaks to me cause that whole half an hour of me explaining the situation twice and all that jazz, wondering if I had zapped his brain was a little awkward. So finally he tells me that he has problems with potions and I know he's not taking potions. So I asked him why that, why not charms or something less challenging or something like that? And he proceeds to tell me that he just wants to know. And so now I have to teach him! Why me? Dumbledore must have known he'd want to learn about this otherwise he would have picked someone else! …I think anyway. He also said that if it was a big problem he could pick something else to get help with. Course me, feeling absolutely dreadful over this whole thing told him it was no big deal and that I would talk to Slughorn about using his office and borrowing some ingredients and things like that. So I told him good night and that I would talk with him some more tomorrow about when to schedule his lessons.

So now here I sit in the Common room wondering, WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING? Have I lost my ever-loving mind! Seriously just give me a gun and I'll take care of the rest! Well ok maybe not go that far but pretty close! What has gotten into me! I should've just taken a month's worth of detention! But considering I've never had to have one, that would just be weird. You know what I am being way to negative about this! I have got to see that glass half full, or at least try. This kid may not be half-bad! He may just need the proper encouragement and someone to explain it to him! I can do this!


	6. Honey draws more flies than vinegar

Chapter Six: Honey draws more flies than vinegar.

Well it has been a month since the Neville disaster and the Hogsmeade fiasco, and yes I do mean fiasco. I said I would write/speak to my journal everyday but with schoolwork and everything else; I might as well carry around a camcorder! I've had more things happen to me in the past month than I've had happen in the past two years! YEARS PEOPLE! For crying out loud! So let me start at the beginning, with Hogsmeade. Ok so it's not the beginning beginning but with Neville…I shudder just thinking about it!

So the morning of the Hogsmeade "trip" I was to say the least, pissed. I didn't really want to go to Hogsmeade or go with Zabini! But that was just the tip of the iceberg! I woke up late, my hair was doing weird, and I kept tasting the meal from the night before. How would I know about my hair someone might ask, well Hermione said it looked worse than hers ever did on a good day, and she's told me how bad that is! So then I get down to the Great Hall and Zabini decides he's going to torture me before breakfast, during and after…I was probably twitching like a, like I don't know what but I wanted nothing more than to curse that boy into next year! If that's even possible! And the walk through the fire wasn't over yet.

We got to Hogsmeade and I swear we went into every single store that I didn't want to go into! The boy is a control FREAK! Oh and Malfoy…that kid just makes my blood curdle! He's like a disease, its just no wonder that Zabini is the way he is, that kid is Satan's little angel. Ok explanations are good and would probably make people understand things a tad bit better. So let me set this up for you, we were sitting at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer, which I don't like by the way, and here is what happened.

"So should we go look at broomsticks next, sweetie?" Zabini was of course talking to me. Gag me!

" Oh why go look, she can't see!" That was Malfoy, of course who else would say that right?

"That is true, Draco, where should we go then that she can actually participate in the festivities?"

Festivities? What is this some kind of joke? First they make fun of me and now it's all peaches and cream! I don't think so, Skippy!

"Why don't we go to a joke shop? What do you think, Snapper?"

"That's a good idea, Draco." Zabini answered him. And I'm thinking, '"Snapper" am I some sort of a turtle now!' I was a hair width away from putting a silencing charm on either them or myself. Yep, I wasn't in the mood to make enemies, but I would have gladly put those two morons out of my misery! So we went to the joke shop and all the while I'm thinking, ' Where is the grossest, scariest piece of joke equipment I can afford?' Unfortunately I never found such a thing but they did! A snake, oh not just any snake, a fake that moves, feels, and hisses like one. Oh I was just pleased a punch as anyone can imagine. Oh and then Zabini tried to comfort me and cuddle next to me and I wanted to throw up.

So the evil comments and inside jokes by both ingrates continued while the Mt. Vesuvius inside me was about to go "boom" all over Pompeii! Pompeii being moron one and moron two. Luckily for them we were in a public place and I didn't want to do anymore favors for anyone. So any way we finally got back to Hogwarts and I was saved. Well for the time being. Now those two won't leave me alone and _they_ think it's funny…well when they're in the hospital wing or at a mental institution who do you think is gunna be laughing then? That's right, me! Because my revenge will be complete and the universe will be _mine_…Ok maybe that's a little extreme but being nice to people whom hurt your feelings is not easy. Just ask…well I don't know whom you should ask but ask somebody that you think might know! I also don't want to talk about the incident anymore so let us move on to Neville, shall we!

So someone should have warned me about Neville, because that boy may be sweet and shy but does he ever need help. In more ways than just potions! I could write a list that circled the globe and not one of the spiny ones you see in libraries or in studies! I mean _THE WORLD_! Seriously he blows stuff up, he mixes the potions the wrong way and then he wonders why they don't do right! I'm half way tempted the next time that happens to make him try it. We're not even doing anything difficult either. It's stuff from first year. I'm trying so hard not to blow up at him, he's so nice and he can be so quiet you wouldn't even know if he were there. So I'd feel bad if I did yell at him! Poor guy I can tell he's had it rough around here. I've heard people make fun of him to his face and behind his back. Which brings me back to Altoid and Beanie, yes those are my nicknames for them. Malfoy's nickname is Altoid because, well, he smells like an Altoid peppermint and Zabini his full nickname is Beanie Baby. Why? You might ask because it sounds girlie and stupid and it makes me feel good inside. That's why! Yes, I am an American and as the saying goes, I'm proud of it! If you are wondering what that has to do with anything, its because Beanie Babies and Altoids, I think are an American craze thing. So there!

Well now that I got totally off subject completely let me tell you why that brings me back to the bigot and loser! They are always making fun of that child! Bless his heart! He really does make it easy and I hate saying this but some of their material is funny. I just wish they'd use it on themselves…never mind. It breaks my heart for this boy. He is so smart and capable but he lets what other people think of him hold him back. I've tried to tell him that but he's so down cast it's like he can't see the rainbow for all the colors! Those of you who didn't get that will get it later.

So now here I am a full month and two weeks into school and now we are getting ready for Halloween. And I plan on making this one memorable!


	7. Severus Snape Beware!

Chapter Seven: Severus Snape Beware

So when it comes to awesomely evil tricks and pranks to pull on people I am queen, like Zonk's prank shop or whatever the heck its called doesn't even come close! As I said before I planned on making this Halloween very memorable. In fact I heard that there was a certain ghost that enjoyed pranks just about as much as I so I thought I would enlist his help as well. He was more than willing especially when he heard that my chosen victim was the ENTIRE school! No one is safe…I might not even be safe, that is if I'm going to make sure that I don't get blamed for this whole fiasco. However I would love to see the look on folk's faces when they realize the blind chick is a mastermind and that they should all flee in fear for their lives. I would say to insert and evil chuckle here however if I were to laugh right now I think that Hermione would jump out her skin, she seems pretty into her homework at the moment I've never heard her pen scribble so fast.

So here's the plan, because I have no one else to plan this thing with, Hermione's going to kill me when she finds out! Okay so here's the deal: I'm going to start with something simple just some singing potion in everyone's pumpkin juice at breakfast, the teachers of course also getting some, then we have classrooms…I think I'll leave those alone I do need to learn something! Then there's lunch…I don't have a plan for here yet…maybe I'll leave this alone too and just leave people to wonder what's going to happen next. Dinner is the next big event! Peeves, the ghost, he's going to cause a HUGE distraction I told him to find one of the teacher's underwear and go through the halls and then the great hall saying "I see London I see France I see…blank's underpants!" and whatever else he sees fit to do; and then we're going to put love potion in some of the food between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables especially and we're going to set fireworks off from on top of the Astronomy tower, then lock the doors so that no one can get out to stop them but then when they open the doors have chocolate come pouring from above on to the unsuspecting person! Then in the courtyard we're going to teepee! YEAH!! I'm so excited! I can barely hold myself together! Ok so it's not that creative of a plan but it will certainly make for an AWESOME Halloween prank because I'm going to put up in the sky with the fireworks for them to say "Trick or Treat?" HEHE! Love it! No one gets hurt and everyone goes home happy! Well at least I will sleep well that night.

I have thought about doing some more specific pranks that day like on my Dad, Professor Snape; Beanie and McGiggles, and yes I just wrote McGiggles, that's Malfoy in case you couldn't tell. He just makes my blood boil and I'd like nothing more than to take whatever stick that is shoved up his butt to break it off and then beat him senseless with it! Anyway I thought it would be funny to just use some of those tricks they bought from the prank shop on them because they think they're SO funny, yeah let's see how funny they think they are when they're used on them! YEAH we'll see about that! Can 

you tell they've either used them on me or that I'm a little vindictive? It's both by the way! And Mr. Snape…insert really evil grin…let's just say he's in for the ride of his life! That's if I even do it! The boys are certainly in for it but my Dad well he can be passed up! I have the rest of his life to make him crazy besides I don't want to scare him off just yet! I want to kind of get to know him…if he'd let me get close enough. Maybe I should pull the prank just to see if he notices who it was who wants his attention? It would almost be worth it. Plus my Aunt and Uncle would think it's hysterical! They love pranks! I don't know just yet I shall ponder these things for a while. I may not write again until the day after Halloween, just to fill in all the details and how it went. So until then, Chow!


	8. Halloween

Chapter 8: Halloween

Okay so the final verdict on getting my Da…Professor Snape was a total YES! Peeves and I decided that it would be amazing if his was the underwear he grabbed! Oh yes! And that is exactly what he did! It was perfect. Everything down to a tee! Every prank every reaction, one kid even took pictures; it was some Colin kid, so I asked him for prints. I also decided to get myself in on the Pumpkin/singing juice, that way I wouldn't look so suspicious. However as it turns out not even I can pull off cute and innocent. I don't mind though. The crime was worth every bit of punishment I'm getting!

McGiggles and Beanie got exactly what they deserved and more, much to my satisfaction! And they don't mess with me anymore! That's right ladies and gents don't mess with a Snape we will mess you up! Oh and Snape well he's been mopping in his cave for a couple of days. He's so embarrassed he can't even show his face in class. Oh I would give up one day of life to see his face right about now! Ok not really but I would probably give a million bucks to see it!

So the fireworks went off as planned with the words so desired. Everyone did freak out at lunch as I predicted and the teepee…well let's just say that was the final straw for Dumbledore. He thought everything else was great…just not the vandalism part. Of course the part where I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to wet myself was probably what gave me away. I mean I'm blind, so why would I think it's funny…no one else was laughing; which kind of made me SOL.

So what is my punishment you may ask? Well let's see, I get the joy, NAY the privilege of having detention with Professor Snape from now until the rest of eternity. Okay so not really the rest of eternity just until Spring Break but still talk about cruel and unusual punishment! Let the punishment fit the crime! Like community service or just cleaning up the mess, which they still made me do by hand be-tee-dubs and for your FYI that's not cool to do to a blind person! This is what my friends, back home, and I like to call a "too soon" moment.

"Too soon" moments are where something is said or done in context with some part of history or part of a person's past or present that makes what is being said or done cruel in some way shape or form but it's just too funny at the moment for anyone to care so it's too soon! Yes I know that is a rather long explanation that in the long run gets me nowhere but still hey there needs to be some level of understanding…right?

Alrighty so after that two sentence interjection of nothingness let me explain why this is "too soon". There's this little thing called wind…I'm sure you've heard of it before and you see it does this thing called blowing which in my realm of thinking means it royally SUCKS! And for all you nasties out there get your minds out of the gutter it may have nowhere else to live at the moment but seriously try to act your age and not your 

shoe size. Any who, so it blows right which means that of course the TOLIET PAPER HAS TO MOVE TOO!!

Now let's look at this from another angle shall we. There are people who want revenge on sweet dear little me right? _Of course they do_! Even if you don't agree just nod your head even though I can't see it. It makes me feel just a little better when I think at least one person is on my side. Anyway, so they want revenge right? And of course the best way of doing that is by what? That's right class, telling Lea that the paper is blowing in the opposite direction_** than which it is actually blowing!!**_ Can you tell I'm about ready to kick/slap/punch/hex/kill McGiggles into kingdom come? Well I am.

So now sitting here at dinner on November 4 with my little journal in tow that writes down all my crazy thoughts/antics whatever you would like to call them, and I'm all alone. That's right…alone. Hermione was so mad she yelled until she lost her voice! Which Harry and Ron said was impressive cause they'd never seen her that mad before or heard her yell so loud. So where is everybody else you ask? Staying as far away from me as possible cause their not sure when a lightning bolt will come down from heaven and strike me dead on the spot; which I just don't understand I mean it's been what, one, two, three, four, five… yeah that's right five days now and nothing's happened so far so I should be in the clear.

Okay something warm and feather just landed in front of me…hmmm what's this? Alright Lea I know you can pull this thing off its leg. I think I can! I think I can! Oh look I'm the Little Engine that Could! Insert giggle…wait what?

…_they're gone?_


	9. Chapter 9: What happens next

Lea sat there for a long time her fingers ran over the words again and again. People who had seen the owl come to her took no notice at first but after a time Neville looked over again at her and saw her face. She was pale; in fact she was paler than Professor Snape on a bad day. She looked awful!

"Hey uh you guys…Lea doesn't look so good." Neville stated almost questioningly.

Everyone turned their gaze toward her in time to see her begin to hyperventilate and burst into tears. Hermione was up in a flash and by her side.

"Lea what's wrong?" She begged.

Lea just continued to sob uncontrollably. Hermione noticed the letter in her hand and took it from her. She changed the writing from brail so she could read it. After she finished the letter nearly fell out of her hands as she looked mournfully at Lea.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "What does it say?"

"Her aunt and uncle…" Hermione didn't finish she just handed Harry the letter.

"Well, what about her aunt and uncle, quite beating around the bush and just say it already!" Ron blatted out.

"Ron you insensitive git! Her aunt and uncle are dead!" Hermione at this point had wrapped her arms around Lea and was trying to console her.

"Oh, uh, Lea, I…" Ron stuttered.

"Ms. Snape? May I have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledore asked closing the space between him and the group that had surrounded her.

Lea nodded and as she stood Hermione moved to go with her.

"Ms. Granger, I do appreciate you wanting to help Ms. Snape. However I would like to speak to her in private." Dumbledore stated rather matter of factly.

"Sir, I…"

"It's…it's alright…"Lea was able to heave out somehow trying to gain control of herself.

The two of them walked out of the main hall and up the stairs to his office, where he bid her to sit down.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, dear." He began. "It is truly a terrible thing to endure to lose the ones that are closest to you; and especially those that raised you. If there is anything I can do to help you during your time of need, please feel free to ask. Also in light of this tragedy I will remove you punishment for the events that occurred at Halloween. I would also understand if you wanted to return to the states; however your father is here to take care of you as well, if you would like to discuss living with him. He is after all your father. There's something else I've forgotten…Oh yes! The funeral for your aunt and uncle is to be held…"

"Sir!" Lea blurted out, "I understand you are trying to give me all the information I need and trying to help me however right now it's just…it's too much!" She practically scolded him falling into her seat even further when she finished.

"I'm sorry my dear, I keep forgetting you are very different from your father. He likes receiving and knowing all the information at once. You must be very much like your mother then. I'm sorry. I can give you this information another time. However you do need to know about the funeral and what to do with the belongings of your aunt and uncle. And as soon as possible I need to know what you want to do about well what is to become of you."

"I understand."

"The funeral is to occur this Saturday. You are their only relation here, other than your father. Do you know of any friends they had here that should be notified? Are there any in the states, other witches and wizards that should be notified that could come?"

"No, because they were squibs all their friends were muggles there were very few witches and wizards that spoke to them."

"Alright well it will be put in the paper none the less and perhaps some will show in support of you. Speaking of which do you want any of your house to accompany you?"

"No."

"Are you sure they would be good moral support?"

"No, they didn't know them and they hardly know me."

"Understandable."

"I'm sure many will be disappointed but I understand. And I'm sure they will as well."

"Thank you, sir; is that all or…?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I am excusing you from classes for the next couple of days so that you may go back to your home and get things in order."

"Thank you."

"Sir, I heard there was an incident involving the girl a bit ago. I…" Snape stopped short upon seeing his daughter. 'She looks like she's seen a ghost.' He thought.

"Yes, Severus, she just received word that her aunt and uncle have been killed…by Deatheaters."

Severus remained cold. "I am sorry for your loss."

Lea looked in his direction. 'Doesn't he mean 'our' loss?' "Thank you." She whispered.

"You are free to go Ms. Snape. I will collect you in an hour to take you to your home. Someone of the Ministry of Magic will be there to greet you, along with one of my former students! Miss Nymphadora Tonks is her name. You will then see me again on Saturday for I must return here to my duties."

"I think you mean you'll see me next on Saturday." She smirked.

Dumbledore laughed heartily, "Yes, my dear! That is exactly what I meant. Thank you. And I'll see you in an hour."

"Yes, sir, goodbye Professor Snape; see you in an hour Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodbye Lea." Snape said as she closed the door to walk down the spiral staircase.

"Warming up to her, Severus?"

"She just lost the ones that raised her. To be frank that is the only reason I…"

"She is your daughter Severus. You should ask her to live with you!"

"I am no father."

"She may or may not still need a father but I can tell she still wants to know you. She is still half you after all."

"I cannot not help her," Severus said as he opened the door to leave. "And I hope to whatever God there may be that she is not even the smallest bit like me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home-ish

Dumbledore and I left on schedule to go to the house. I was introduced to that Nymphadora person and then left on my own to deal with the house. Once they had left I entered the house. I didn't want them to see me fall to pieces knowing there would be no greeting for me on the other side of the door. I tentatively opened the door and walked directly to my room, after securely fastening the door lock shut and putting several spells on the house so no one could get in without my knowledge. God why didn't I do that before I left to protect my parents; oh yeah because it's against the Wizarding law! Gahhh!

The next day and a half went by quietly. I worked around the house every once and a while breaking down and sobbing until I couldn't breathe. Around lunch time on Saturday there was a knock at the door so I went to answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked before opening the door.

"The Malfoy's," a handsome voice came from the other side.

"I'm not excepting visitors at this time. Thank you for dropping by."

"Dear we brought you some food and we thought we could help you with your things?" A woman's voice answered this time.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked. "I…I-I can't let you in."

"We will stand here the rest of the day if we have to, Snape." Malfoy's cool voice came through the door.

I slammed my fists against the door. "GO AWAY MALFOY YOU USELESS SON OF A…"

I feel to my knees sobbing barely holding myself together.

"Lea." Snape's voice came.

"No." I mouthed.

"Lea!"

I didn't answer I simply made it so they could see me walking away from the door and move to the kitchen. Before I knew it the door came flying in causing me to drop to my knees to avoid any kind of attack or prepare for one, whether this is a good idea or not I have no idea. An instant later firm hands clutched my arms and pulled me up to my feet shaking me.

"When I say open the door…" Snape's voice trailed off, I guessed he was looking around at the house. What I didn't realize was that he was looking at me as if surveying the damage in me. He let go and just stood there.

"Well since ya'll are inside now would you like some cookies? My Mo…my Aunt made them before she…" A single tear tried to escape my eye I quickly wiped it away making it look like I was scratching my eyes. I began to prepare a couple of plates quickly hoping to get rid of them. I excused myself as I pushed Snape out of the way to reach for the kettle for tea out of the cabinet. A hand touched my shoulder and I stopped moving.

"Let me dear and you go sit down." Mrs. Malfoy's voice was kind and tender.

"No…thank you! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do this!" I hissed at her. What I really wanted to say was 'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY AUNT'S THINGS YOU GREMLIN BIRTHING MONSTER!'

"LEA!" Snape yelled.

'You. You have NO RIGHT to tell me what to do! You about as much of a father as a sperm donor! In fact that's all that you were as far as I'm concerned. Now I don't know you people, other than your son, but I would really appreciate it if you could just leave me to mourn in peace. That includes you too, _Father_.' My thoughts spoke so loud in my head they nearly came out of my mouth. Part of me thinks they should have still.

I dropped the kettle and went to the door shut it as best I could then went to my aunt and uncle's room as silently as I could. Once safely inside the door I broke down. There was nothing else I could do. My house was invaded by people who did not care a stitch about me and there was nothing I could do about it. The fact that Snape decided to bring himself into this home just boiled my blood. He did not even feel like this was his loss! Just mine, and mine alone. After a while of blocking the door I went to their bed and curled up in it between the two pillows like I used to do when they would be lying in it. Now they would never lay in it again and I was alone; completely alone.

I spent the rest of the day like that. I never moved even when they came upstairs to try to get me to come down to dinner. I never spoke once no matter what they said or did to get me to. I was in agony could they not see that? I just wanted to be left alone with my parents as long as possible before I no longer had a place to go to where I could hold on to some piece of them. I heard them packing things down stairs finishing what I had started. I was so mad but I refused to move. Or maybe I couldn't I really can't remember anymore. I was tormented and there was no one there to give me any kind of comfort.


End file.
